Cops and Robbers
by Peridot
Summary: In an alternate universe, Serena is working for the NYPD, while Darien is the most wanted criminal in New York... So how in the world do they end up working together?!
1. Cops and Robbers: Part One

"5-9-5... Damn it, what was the rest of that code?" Darien cursed under his breath. His gloved hand was slowly turning the lock on a safe. He was _so _close to being _so _rich... only the metal was standing between him and the biggest treasure human eyes had ever laid eyes on. 

His face began to turn red and a bead of sweat trickled down his face underneath his mask. If he didn't get this done soon, the police would come and... well, he wasn't going to think about that. 

Ever so slowly, he reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. 

__

Safe Code: 3-8-9-7-2-5-9-5-2-4-0

Darien's eyes lit up looking at the paper. Just three more numbers...

_2...._

Thinking he heard a noise, Darien stopped momentarily, listening for breathing or creaking floorboards. Silence.

_4.... _

His grin grew wider as he savored the moment one last time. He was going to be _so _rich!

_0.... _

Just as the safe door flew open, a voice rang out behind him.

"Hold it! This is the police!' 

Darien's back stiffened and his face grew emotionless. Ruined. It was all ruined. All that work, that expensive equipment... to spend who knew how long in jail. It just wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair... and he wasn't going to let it happen so easily. His hand quickly reached for his gun and he grabbed it, standing up and whirling around with it in his hand.

He got one quick glimpse of... her. She was wearing the normal police uniform. She had a rather nice figure and very long legs. Her blue eyes were staring at him in hatred, and she had a loop of golden hair on either side of her head. 

Darien was so stunned by her beauty that he forgot to shoot. Unfortunately, she didn't.

_Bang! _

He felt it hit him like million knifes... inches from his heart. His eyes grew wide as he felt the pain and he staggered, placing his hand over the wound. Looking down at his hand reluctantly, he saw his hand covered in blood. 

Blood. His worst enemy. His one weaknesses. His eyes suddenly rolled into his head and he fainted onto the ground.

~

There was a loud thump as his body hit the ground. No matter how evil he was, Serena always felt bad hurting anyone so badly. And there was especially something about him... No. She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts. He was just like all the rest of the scum on the streets. The type that killed her parents, robbed her friends, abused her... Scum. All of them. And so what if he looked so pathetic when he looked at his own blood? So what if he just wanted a bit of money? So what if this wasn't his fau- _Yes it is his fault! _Serena screamed at herself. 

She slowly lowered her gun as she saw him lightly twitch on the ground. _Oh God, he's going to die! _She thought immediately, rushing over to him. _So what? That's why you shot him, idiot! _She reminded herself. _Oh what am I doing? I can't kill someone! I've got to help him! No! I can't! But I have to! Just because he was robbing a bank doesn't mean he needs to die!_ _Yes it does! Oh God I'm so confused! _

The girl had no idea what to do. Her job was to kill him... wasn't it? Serena looked down at his face... his closed eyes, slightly parted lips... and realized that he looked just like a little boy. 

She suddenly began thinking. When he _was _a little boy, did he know he would turn out like this? Laying, half dead, on the floor of a bank with a cop standing over him trying to figure out whether to kill him or save him? 

She thought of the happy memories he must have had... right? _Everyone _had to have _some _happy memories... it just couldn't be possible to go through childhood without being happy. She knew _she _was always happy... but was she the only one?

Snapping back to reality, Serena realized that she couldn't. She couldn't take the happy memories that this "Darien Shields" person _might _have away from him. Though she had been on the police force for nearly five years, Serena still had a big heart... even when it came to the people she was shooting at.

The girl kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. 

"It's going to be all right. We're going to get you to a doctor." She whispered, picking up his wrist to check his heartbeat. She gasped as she could actually feel it slowing down, and as she could hear his breaths coming in short, rasping gasps.

_Oh God, he really _IS _going to die! _She panicked, then suddenly remembered CPR. It was her only hope to save him, and if he did die than she at least would have her decision made for her. 

Serena unconsciously licked her lips before closing her eyes and quickly pressing her lips to his.

~

"Damn it Serena, I've told you so many times... stop caring so much about the people you shoot! It was bad enough that you just felt bad, but now you're actually giving them CPR to _save _them? _And _covering the wounds with the sleeve of your police uniform? Those things aren't cheep! What's the point?"

"Sir, I'm really very sorry, I just..."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Serena. If anything like this happens again, I'll see that you'll never be a police officer _anywhere_."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what the doctor said?" Silence. "He said that if you hadn't given him CPR and stopped the blood flow, he would have died. Darien Shields is one of the most wanted criminals in New York, you should have let him die!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"You should be."

"Um... sir?"

"What is it now?"

"How's he doing?"

"SERENA TSUKINO!"

"Sorry sir."

Darien Shields? Were they talking about him? Was he one of the most wanted criminals?

Darien lay in a hospital with his eyes half opened, listening to the conversation that was going on on the other side of his door. He was very confused as to what was going on. Someone... had tried to save him? Who would want to save him? It wasn't like he was worth anything to anyone.

"Sir, may I please go in and see him?"

The man's voice sighed, and suddenly Darien heard the creaking of his door being opened. Deciding it was best not to let her know he was awake, he closed his eyes quickly.

~

Closingthe door behind her, Serena was almost sure he had moved... but it was more than likely just her imagination.

She silently took a seat in a chair next to his bed. Looking down at his face, she smirked. Yesterday when he had been out of it, his mouth had been opened. Now it was closed. He was awake. _Well, I might as well play along for a little while... _

"Oh Darien! I've wanted to meet you for so long! I've always heard about you at all the bars... My heart stopped every time I heard your name... I had to be with you! I've never believed in destiny, but without even seeing you, I've always known we were _meant _to be together. That's why I saved you. Because I love you! Don't die!" 

Serena began to get very melo-dramatic, remembering a movie she had seen recently, which had had a very similar scene in it.

~

"Because I love you! Don't die!" It was taking every bit of will power Darien had not to start cracking up. She had no idea that he was listening to every word she saying! 

And besides, it had been so many years since the last time someone had said they loved him... and they hadn't even meant it. So obviously, she didn't mean it either. 

Suddenly he couldn't hear her voice anymore. Curious, he almost opened his eyes... then decided against it. Light washed over his eyelids as he heard the sound of creaking blinds, and realized she was more than likely looking out the window, so he let himself steel a glance at her.

She was, indeed, looking out the window. The girl no longer had her hair in loops but was letting it cascade down her back, reaching all the way to her ankles. Her police uniform was replaced by a pair of jean short shorts and a white tank top, and on her feet were a pair of platform sandals, making her legs look even longer, and her shorts look even shorter. 

The sunlight was framing her body and her face, making her look like an angel with a _very _nice figure. It was incredible. This angel, standing so close to him, looking out the window forlornly with her hands in her pockets, had shot him and then saved his life just yesterday? 

Maybe she did have feelings for him? Otherwise, why would she have saved... _Stop it Darien, idiot! No one cares about you! If you get much softer you'll actually feel bad about robbing banks and the rest of that crap you do. _

But, no matter how much of a thief he was, he couldn't help but feel something strange while she was standing there... something he hadn't felt before.

It made him feel... playful. An evil grin appeared on his face as he prepared to talk and tell her that he had heard her confessions. However, just as he opened his mouth, _she _spoke.

"Before you say anything, Mr. Shields, I just thought I'd let you know that I've been aware for quite some time that you are awake." She said. It was the first time she had spoken to him, and his heart skipped a beat. He immediately cursed to himself, trying not to let this girl have those kind of effects on him.

"I didn't mean anything I said. I was just playing with you." She added suddenly, and Darien had to bite his tongue from yelling out. 

_Damn it Darien, stop being so emotional! _

Not quite sure how to respond, he didn't for quite some time. However, when he finally said something, it was something he had been wondering since he had woken up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She replied, turning from the window to look at him with crystal blue eyes. Eyes with such innocence... like she had never done anything bad... not the same kind that had looked at him when she was holding the gun. 

"Why did you save me?"

She sighed, then turned back to the window, not replying. She may have been looking outside, but she wasn't really looking at anything. Everything was black, and she kept seeing the previous night's events playing before her eyes. 

Suddenly, she turned and walked away from the window and behind a curtain in the room. When she re-appeared, she was holding a bouquet of flowers and a vase. Serena carefully placed it on the table beside his bed. 

Figuring that she wasn't going to answer any time soon, he said something else.

"I don't understand you." The girl's eyes shot toward him immediately, like it had been some type of threat. He returned the stare steadily, his face emotionless. 

"No one does." She commented quietly, resuming her place at the window, leaning her elbow on it and watching the cars pass below the now setting sun.

"Yesterday you were shooting me and today you're bringing me flowers." Darien finished, gesturing towards the vase. He looked over at the flowers and smirked. 

Blood red roses.

Those were his mark. If he had been there, there were roses. Darien didn't know why, but there was something about the flowers. They were mysterious, dangerous and beautiful all in one, and he felt connected to them.

From the window, Serena smiled, knowing he had just noticed the roses.

Two hours had passed without a word from either. The sky had turned gray and rain had begun falling. Darien had been watching the police officer the whole time, allowing his eyes to drift over her body more than once. 

Serena's eyes remained glued to the window, watching the sky turn from pinkish-purplish to gray, and trying to ignore the feeling she was getting from Darien's eyes boring into her back. 

Then, without a word, Serena turned from the window and walked towards the door, grabbing her coat before turning around to look at him one more time.

He was asleep.

"Because you're special." She whispered her answer to his first question before silently stepping out the door, closing it so softly that it had barely creaked.

She didn't notice both his lips closed together tightly.

~

I know it's short, and that it's not exactly romantic yet, but I already have the second part done… and I'll submit it if people like this part J So please r/r and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you're going to flame, please make it slightly constructive… Thanks! 

~ The author 


	2. Cops and Robbers: Part Two

"I don't love you. I was just playing. No one cares about you, Darien." The mysterious person turned, so that their back was facing him. Quite suddenly they spun around and reached their hand out, like they were going to caress his cheek, then pulled their hand away in alarm.

Curious, Darien looked down at his hand and noticed that his hands were on fire and covered in his own blood.

The world began to slip out from underneath his feet as his consciousness threatened to leave him. Everything was spinning, and various images kept flashing before his eyes... of the police officer, Serena. 

There she was, holding the gun... which turned to flowers... her figure standing in front of the window... her eyes... 

Darien suddenly yelled out to try to get a grip on himself. This only made the Serena (who was now staring at him) start to laugh, then walk off with another man who had suddenly appeared.

~

Yelling out in frustration, Darien's eyes snapped open. Expecting to be in some kind of jail cell, he was quite surprised when he felt a warm, soft bed underneath him and a cool breeze flowing through an open window.

Remembering where he was, he slowly sighed and let his eyes drift close.

__

What a weird dream... He thought, carefully rolling over so as not to upset his wound any farther.

Suddenly he heard a creaking door and his eyes snapped open, thinking he would see someone walk into the room. Instead, he only saw the door shutting. Someone had been in the room with him, and must have left when he woke up.

Not caring much who it had been at the moment, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

But not before noticing an extra rose lying next to the already very full vase.

~

A breeze rustled Serena's hair as she made her way home. Her house was about three blocks from the hospital, so she hadn't bothered taking a car. 

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she tried to clear her mind of thoughts, but to no avail.

__

Why do I keep visiting him anyway? He's not worth anything. At least, not to me. I guess I just still feel bad about shooting him. It's weird though, I've never cared THIS _much about someone I've shot before._

Turning a corner, Serena continued on the familiar route to her house.

__

It must have been because he looked like a little boy when he was unconscious. No one's ever looked so... innocent before. Yes, that must be it. I feel like I shot a child, and that's why I keep visiting him. What I need is a good, peaceful night to get my mind off of him and then I'll be regular old Serena in no time!

But, unlike most solutions, this didn't take any weights off of her chest. Stopping momentarily, she kicked a pebble across the sidewalk and into the street. Somehow, that just didn't seem like the right answer. But it had to be. 

Besides, there was only one other answer to the type of feelings inside of her, and they _definitely _weren't right. She was _not _in love with him. Not in _this_ lifetime. She laughed out loud at the thought. 

__

Imagine, a police officer in love with the most wanted criminal in New York! Now THAT'S _funny!_

But for some reason, she didn't smile much after that. 

__

And anyway, even if I am in love with him... which I'm NOT_, it's not like he would actually..._

Suddenly her thoughts were cut short from a scream coming from somewhere very near to her.

"EEK! HELP! RAPE!" Shouted a young girl's voice.

Sighing, Serena begin to run towards the sound. 

__

Do these guys EVER _give it a rest?! _She thought, rounding a corner and finding a troubling situation. _Oh well, so much for a peaceful night..._

~

Outside of Darien's hospital window, a man sat on the edge of a nearby building cross-legged. A long, black, braided ponytail was flowing out behind him, and his hands were crossed over his chest in a menacing manner. Grey eyes were searching over Darien's room for something that wasn't there, and a black leather trench coat was blowing in the wind.

"Ah... classic love story. Girl meets boy, girl shoots boy, girl feels bad. The police officer falls for the thief. Won't the news love this? Not to mention Shark..." He muttered, suddenly shifting his gaze to Serena, who was walking down the street with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket. "Of course, we'll have to shift the story around just a bit." He whispered wickedly, returning his gaze to Darien's window for a split second.

"Cops and robbers." He said, smirking. The man then stood up and with a turn of his coat he was nowhere to be seen. 

~

"Mr. Shields? Mr. Shields, are you awake?" A male voice sounded over him. Grunting angrily to be woken from his slumber he muttered his answer.

"I am now."

"Sorry Mr. Shields. But, to get down to business, you are to know that you will be released from here in two days, and escorted by the police officer Miss Tsukino to your jail cell." A man in a white doctor's coat announced, looking down at him. Darien could barely make out he was saying. However, his eyes snapped open at the mention of "Miss Tsukino." Once again cursing himself for acting so excited over a girl, he quickly closed his eyes, trying to make it look like he had merely been blinking. 

Knowing better, the doctor began to laugh, but turned it into a cough as Darien began to stare at him with cold, blue eyes. Scowling, Darien began to fall back into sleep, only to be woken again.

"Oh, and Mr. Shields, before you fall asleep, you have a visitor." Carefully sitting up on an elbow, he blinked the sleep from his eyes before groggily muttering, "Bring them in."

And he walked in.

Blade.

And he knew he was already doomed.

The man with the long, black braided ponytail and cold gray eyes didn't speak until every nurse and doctor was out of the room.

"Well, well Darien... You seemed to have screwed up this time. For the first, and I can assure you, last, time." He spoke, leaning up against the same windowsill that Serena had leaned against. Suddenly, he wished she were there. Maybe... maybe for a little more than protection.

"It's not my fault, Blade. I was being as careful as I always am, but somehow a police officer found out." He replied, beginning to get a bit nervous. Blade was known to do not very nice things when he was mad.

"Yes, I know. A _female _police officer. Rather attractive, isn't she Darien? Long, golden hair, perfect, slender legs, crystal blue eyes... everything you've always wanted, right?" Blade asked, smirking.

Darien didn't answer.

"Such a pity that she isn't going to be around much longer." He suddenly said, walking towards the door.

"Stop!" Darien shouted. Blade stopped, and turned around slowly. "What do you mean, she's not going to be around much longer?" He asked, glaring. 

"Ah, so you do care about her." The silver-eyed man grinned, knowing he had found a weak spot. Strange, Darien wasn't the type to fall in love...

"I do _not _care about her! But we said we wouldn't get any innocent people mixed up in this!"

"She shot you. She prevented you from reaching your goal, from getting all that money to pay _me _back. She's not an innocent passer-by, Darien. She got herself in this mess." 

Of course, there wasn't really a comeback to this statement. It was true. Serena was the reason why he hadn't been able to pay back Blade. So he should hate her. Hell, he _did _hate her! She was the reason he was more than likely going to die! 

"Blade, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're right. She's not innocent. Do whatever you like with her." He said, turning his face to the window. _Do whatever you like with her... just don't hurt her. I've got to stop that! She shot me! She deserves to die! _

"All right Darien. Good thing you came to your senses. It's nice to have your senses back before you die too." And with that Blaze silently walked out of the room, never looking back. 

No matter how tough he was on the outside and inside, Darien couldn't stop what he was feeling, even when he was using all his will power. The only thing he could do was _pretend _he didn't care what happened to her.

__

Please don't hurt her...

~

Two days later, Serena sat in her bedroom in a long shirt and her underwear, preparing to drop Darien off at his jail cell. She had visited him once more yesterday, and for some reason he didn't seem normal. Which, of course, was insane, since she had known him for about a week, and had no idea how he usually acted. 

Standing up, she walked to her closet to pick out a clean police uniform. Behind her, the television (which was currently on a news channel) blared.

"The 24 year-old-girl, Serena Tsukino, is supposedly working with Mr. Shields, and was more than likely part of the bank scandal. After shooting her partner, she immediately saved his life, obviously part of some plan to get money. They are now on the top of America's most wanted list..."

Serena stopped cold. Had the TV just said what she thought it said? 

"What the...?" She muttered, looking at the television. Sure enough, on the screen, were two pictures.

One of Darien, and one of her.

"Oh my God..." She whispered. The news thought she was working with Darien! _That... that just isn't possible! I'm not working with Darien! W-Why? Do they think that? It's not right! Oh my God! _Her mind screamed, the world she knew suddenly beginning to be torn apart. 

"Who would say that...?" Serena choked, holding back tears. She was _not _working the most wanted criminal in New York! She just was worried about him! And... and a little bit in love... _Serena cut it out. You're not in love, he's not in love... and besides, there are more important things to worry about at the moment! _

Swallowing hard and forgetting about the police uniform, she grabbed a large sweater and pair of jeans, literally threw them on and ran out to her regular car in panic, looking to make sure no one was around.

__

Darien, you've got some explaining to do! 

~

Without even knocking, Serena suddenly stormed into Darien's room, pointing at him angrily.

"You..." She scowled, nearing him, and poking him in the chest. (Not on the wound, of course.)

"Me what?" Darien asked, confused.

"What the hell did you tell the media?" She screamed, her face turning red.

"What do you mean?" Darien replied, now even more confused. What did the media have to do with anything? She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then silently took a seat in a chair next to him.

"The news just said that I was working with you to rob the bank and that we're partners." Serena said, her voice serene, but her eyes looking otherwise.

"What?!" Darien shouted, looking at her in alarm.

"I know!" Serena shouted back. "So what did you tell them, huh?"

"I didn't tell them anything!" He replied truthfully. 

And then his mind drifted to back Blade.

__

Too bad she won't be around much longer...

"Blade..." He muttered under his breath angrily.

"Who?" She asked, her stress once again beginning to reach it's peak.

"It must have been Blade. He told me just the other day... that he was going to get back at you..." Darien said, partly to himself, partly to Serena. 

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO THE HELL IS BLADE?!" The girl in the room screamed.

"Keep it down, will you?" Darien whispered angrily, slapping his hand to her mouth. Her eyebrows bent down, showing anger. She suddenly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, signifying that she would keep quiet. He slowly took his hand down, then begin to explain.

"A while back I borrowed some money from Blade. I spent it all, and I didn't have anything to pay him back with, so I told him I'd rob the local bank and give him 70% of the profits. He agreed, and I thought I could do it... but you shot me, and I couldn't pay him back so he's up to something. He must have been the one that told the media that you were my partner." Darien whispered, staring her in the eye the whole time. 

"Oh great. So now what do we do?" Serena asked, letting out a long sigh, closing her eyes.

__

We, eh? Darien thought, raising an eyebrow and chuckling before giving her the only logical answer.

"We run."

~

Love? Hate? I want to know! Please R/R… though if you're going to flame please make it slightly constructive ;) 


	3. Cops and Robbers: Part Three

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Serena kept muttering to herself, her hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel.

This just couldn't be happening. How was she supposed to know that by saving this guy's life, 5 days later she would be driving him and herself to his hide-out in the middle of nowhere, trying to get away from the police and whoever this "Blade" guy was.

Of course, she didn't much mind riding with him... _Oh well... _Serena sighed. _If I'm going to be down at his level, I might as well not hide my feelings... at least, on the inside. _

I wonder why I feel like this anyway? She thought, taking a left as Darien pointed to 9th street. _Is it because he's cute? I don't know... I just feel some kind of connection towards him... kind of like love at first sight, I guess. _Serena giggled at the thought, then blushed as Darien looked over at her questioningly. _No, that can't be it. I don't believe in love at first sight. At least, not for me. I like to know a person, but then again, Darien isn't my type and... ah, screw it. I'll just go with love at first sight. _

"Serena, are you ok?" Darien suddenly asked, as her face began to turn very red.

"Uh, yeah... I just can't believe this is happening to me." She replied, not completely lying. Well, she couldn't believe this was happening... but that wasn't necessarily the reason why she was blushing.

"I know. I-I'm..." Darien began to stutter. He wanted to apologize, but that... that just wasn't _him. _He was mean, cold hearted, emotionless... and to top it off, he had never apologized before, and he wasn't sure how to do it. 

Ever since they had gotten in the car, Darien decided that he might as well stop pretending he didn't care about her... at least on the inside. After all, now they weren't both so different... cops and robbers. Now they were on the same level, and it didn't matter much anymore if they did fall in love. Of course, she wasn't in love with him, _that _was obvious.

"I-I..." He stuttered. Serena laughed.

"I except your apology." She said, a smile on her face. _Incredible. _He thought. _Absolutely incredible. She's just as wanted as me now and she's actually smiling. And... talking to me like I'm a human being. That's_ _a first. _

The former police officer suddenly let out another very long sigh.

"Darien... I was thinking.... and, well... you never know how long we're going to be together... on the run, that is... so I was wondering if maybe we could call a kind of truce? I mean, forget that I'm a police officer, and that you're a thief? And... that I shot you and everything?" She asked, glancing at him quickly with hopeful eyes. She was already sure that he would more than likely say no. After all, he was a criminal. He wasn't supposed to be nice. And he wasn't nice. He had tried to shoot her too. He had shot other people, murdered, robbed...

"Sure."

The car suddenly came to a very quick stop throwing Darien and Serena against their seatbelts.

"You're... you're agreeing?" She asked, her mouth open.

"Why not? There's no point in arguing the whole time." He replied as she began to start the car up again.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Are all criminals like this?"

"Nope, I think it's just me. But only when I'm around you." Darien wasn't sure what Serena's reaction would be to this, but whatever it was, he didn't want her thinking that he walked around calling truce to everyone he was mad at.

"Oh." She simply said, staring straightforward. There was an awkward silence, and both Serena and Darien could feel the tension in the air. 

"So... why did you become a police officer anyway?" Was the first thing that came to Darien's head.

"Why did you become a thief?" 

"I'd... rather not talk about it." 

"Then I'd rather not talk about why I'm a cop."

Back to silence. Suddenly, Darien let out a very long sigh and began talking. 

"My parents were friends with a man who wasn't what he seemed to be. By day, he was just a regular guy, but we found out that by night he did terrible things. One time the man killed someone very important, and he blamed it on my parents. The police believed him and... and then they killed my parents. After that I swore that whatever I turned out to be, I'd be someone that worked _against _the police. Funny, but I can't remember the man's name or what he looked like at all." He told her the story, remembering it the best he could. Serena let out a small laugh and began her own story.

"My story isn't really that complicated. When I was young my father was actually vice president of the United States. One day he and my mother were out late and some man murdered them. After that I had to go live with my Aunt in the big city in a run down apartment in a neighborhood where you were lucky to stay alive for five days. There were a lot of bad people there, and my Aunt would invite them into the house because she figured they had a right to warmth. They would abuse me and steal our things, but my Aunt never seemed to notice. I knew that when I grew up I would have to work against those people so that the little kids today wouldn't have to go through the same things I did." After finishing, she let out a small cough to clear her throat. Darien was now staring at her. Now, _he _laughed. But for some reason it didn't seam like the kind of laugh you would hear from a criminal. It was... warm.

"Who would have thought... complete opposites we are, and we're working together." He said, leaning back and grinning.

"It's not like we have a choice." She reminded him, scowling a bit. This was _not _where she wanted her life to lead. 

~

Darien reached into his back pocket, searching for his keys. Finding them, he pulled them out and stuck them in the lock. Already smelling a rather displeasing odor coming from his apartment, he wondered when the last time was that he had taken out the garbage. 

Smelling the scent also, Serena crinkled her nose before slapping her hand over it. 

Opening the door to his apartment only made the smell worse.

"Oh my God..." Serena said in amazement. "This is the dirtiest place I have ever seen!"

From the doorway she could see a tiny room consisting of a couch, coffee table, bookcase and TV. Beyond this room were two closed doors, and to the right of her was a hallway.

Scattered on the coffee table where potato chip bags, candy wrappers and a few things that she didn't know what they were... And she didn't want to know. Strewn across the floor and the couch were dirty clothes and a few more piles of food. 

Plastered on one side of the TV were at least 25 pieces of ABC gum, ignoring the trashcan that was right next to them. Then again, even one piece wouldn't have been able to fit in the over-flowing trashcan. 

It looked as if Darien had been writing in the dust of the bookcase, and nearly half the books looked to be missing most of their pages. On the ceiling were a nice assortment of spit wads and a few more pieces of gum, and a very horrible odor was coming from one of the doors... which she assumed to be the bathroom. Something she did not want to see.

Darien suddenly walked over to the couch and pushed off a pile of underwear with his hand, making barely enough room for him to sit. 

"I'm not exactly the neat type." He told her, grinning. 

"Well by the time we leave here you're going to be! Now go get me a trash bag!" Serena replied rather harshly, stepping over a couple of bread and pizza crusts and right into a pile of something mushy that looked like frosting.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She began, rolling her eyes, "that we're going to clean this place up. Blade, or whatever his name is, isn't going to come tonight, so we might as well clean." 

Darien simply stared at her. It had been so many years since he had been around a girl... he had forgotten how demanding they could be. Sighing reluctantly he headed for the kitchen.

"Oh and Darien?"

He stopped to face her.

"_You're _cleaning the bathroom." 

~

Carefully picking a piece of ABC gum off the TV with her fingernails, Serena plucked it into the bag before shaking her hand vigorously. It was a dirty job... but not as dirty as cleaning the bathroom.

Sitting back on her knees, she sighed, then called to Darien.

"Hey Darien? Do you have any music we can listen to?" She asked him. He emerged from the bathroom seconds later with a clothespin on his nose, rubber gloves on his hands and a rather disgusted look on his face. Cleaning the bathroom was _not _his idea of how to spend a Friday night... _especially _when there was a gorgeous girl in the next room. Shaking his head, partly to get rid of the horrible fumes in the bathroom, he thought for a second.

"Uh... I think I have a pure 80's CD..." He began, but was cut short by Serena. 

"Oh really?! I love 80's music! Where is it?" Darien pointed over to the bookcase where she happily walked over and found the CD, popping it into the boom box placed on the coffee table.

A little bit later, Serena was plucking off the ABC gum with not nearly as much disgust, while happily singing along to the music. (Not too loud of course, she didn't want to bother Darien.)

"You're an obsession, you're my obsession, who do you want me to be, to make you sleep with me..." She sang softly, pulling off the last piece of gum. 

"Anyone." Darien muttered from across the room, standing on a chair as he pulled spit wads off the ceiling. 

"What?" Serena asked, looking at him.

"N-Nothing." He said just barely loud enough for Serena to here. Shrugging, she walked over to the coffee table and began wiping food off of it and into the garbage bag. 

~

Four hours later, Serena and Darien were both sitting on the couch, panting, but being able to breathe clean air. Neither was moving much, and both had their eyes closed and their heads leaned back.

Darien was the first one to move, sitting up straight and stretching. Serena still didn't move, and he had a good notion that she was asleep. 

"Serena..." He whispered, nudging her leg slightly. The girl didn't budge. 

__

Poor girl.. can't blame her for being so exhausted though... this hasn't been a very easy day on her... 

Suddenly getting an idea, Darien grinned. If she woke up, he would be in big trouble... but he didn't want her sleeping on the couch... 

Ever so carefully, he picked her up princess style. Serena groaned slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He carried her to his bedroom where he softly laid her down on the bed, covering her in the sheets. 

__

She really is incredible... she has such a big heart, and she trusts me enough to fall asleep here... not that I would hurt her, anyway... 

Suddenly getting very tired himself, Darien yawned and headed for his living room.

~

Love? Hate? Please R/R… although I suppose you've already read it if you're reading this… oh well ^_^ Anywho, for any of romance fans out there reading this… don't worry, it's getting mushy in the next chapter ;) As for all you non-romance fans, don't worry, it also has quite a few revelations in the next chapter as well… 


	4. Cops and Robbers: Part Four

"Serena..." Serena turned, her blonde pigtails bouncing up merrily. "Serena..." The person repeated, this time much sadder. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry..." Serena was suddenly in the person's arms, her hair being caressed softly.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away and looking into the woman's sad, green eyes.

"Honey... your parents... they were walking unattended late at night... and someone who doesn't like them... they were... honey, they're dead." The woman stuttered, trying to take Serena back into her arms. Serena only pulled away farther, holding her hand to her face, tears beginning to fall down it.

"Who- Who killed them?" She sobbed, backing farther away and tripping on a rock, falling on her bottom and breaking into even more sobs.

The woman suddenly lowered her head, smirked and turned into a man with a long, black braided ponytail and silver eyes. 

"It's me, Serena. Blade. And everyone believes everything I say... so they'll believe me when I say the Shields did it!" He laughed and laughed, nearing her. Just as he reached her, Serena screamed. 

Suddenly Serena's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in bed, gasping.

"Blade..." 

~

"Open up, this is the police!" There was a loud banging on the door.

"Sarah, this is it." Mark whispered, holding her tighter. "Sarah, get Darien and go! You've got to get out of here!" He suddenly shouted, pushing her towards the small boy.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Darien asked, not understanding what was going on. 

"I can't leave you!" Sarah screamed as the door began to break in. "Darien, go!" She commanded, a harshness in her voice Darien had never heard before. Terrified, Darien ran as fast as he could to his parent's bedroom where he began to climb out the window. 

"NO! IT WASN'T US! WE DIDN'T KILL THE TSUKINO'S! IT WAS..." 

In a different part of the bedroom, Darien sat up in unison with Serena."It was Blade... Blade killed Serena's family... and blamed it on _mine..._"

Darien suddenly got a very strong urge to check up on Serena... and to tell her his dream... his memory. They were more connected than she realized.

Tossing the thin blanket covering him onto the floor, he threw his feet over the side of the couch and tiptoed towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. 

Halfway there, he stopped. Looking straightforward into the darkness, he reached his hand out lightly... and felt skin.

"Serena?" He whispered. She suddenly stepped out of the shadows, looking into his eyes.

"Darien? Darien... it was..."

"Blade." He finished for her. _That connection I felt towards him... _Serena thought. _It wasn't love. It was because of Blade. It wasn't love... _She had been so upset at first when she thought she was in love, but now that she knew it wasn't the case... she was... disappointed.

Of course, it wasn't her fault that she got the connection and love mixed up. She had never fallen in love, and she had never had a connection with anyone. Ever. She didn't know what it felt like.

Darien reached his hand out slowly again. Her skin was so soft... he wanted to feel it again... but he shouldn't. _Shouldn't? Man, this girl is doing things to me. I'm a criminal. I don't know the meaning of the word "shouldn't". And yet... I don't want her to be mad, so I don't want to do something to upset her..._

Looking up, Serena saw Darien's hand halfway between him and herself, and his eyes looking hard into hers. If this was just a connection because of their families, then she couldn't wait to fall in love!

"Darien?" She whispered, asking him with one word what his hand was going to do. His eyes suddenly closed, and his hand reached out to touch her cheek, caressing it softly. Her heart skipped another beat. _No! _Her mind screamed. _No! Stop him! This is wrong! You're as opposite as night and day! Don't fall for him! STOP! _However, she was only answered by two words from her heart. _Shut up! _

"Serena..." He whispered back, savoring the name like delicious food. Eyes still closed, hand still on her cheek, he bent forward, very slowly. Passion rising within both of them, a longing showing on both of their faces... he ever so softly brushed his lips across hers. 

It was the lightest touch either had ever received... but also the most wonderful. Visible shivers went through both as the sensation overwhelmed them. Now needing to be held, be touched, be kissed more than ever before, both Serena and Darien leaned in and pressed their lips together.

No words could describe what either were feeling. It was too wonderful... after growing up with so little, being able to share love and passion with someone else. The hand on Serena's cheek began to move slowly downwards, resting on her shoulder. Darien's other hand found one of Serena's, lacing their fingers together. Serena's other hand snaked it's way up to behind Darien's neck, pulling him forward, trying to make him even closer than he already was.

Darien's free hand began its downward course again, resting on her waist before moving to the small of her back where he held her tightly. Darien's mouth began to nudge Serena's open carefully... which was strange. Usually he wouldn't have used so much caution... but he didn't want to hurt this girl, he didn't want her to be upset, and he didn't want to go too fast.

He was very pleased, however, when Serena's mouth opened very willingly, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth and caress her. She moaned into his mouth softly, only making his desire for her stronger. 

Darien began to pull away softly, allowing them each to take a quick breath before he began pressing his lips repeatedly to the crook between her neck and shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

"That feels so nice..." She whispered. Darien moaned softly in response, beginning to travel up again, towards her lips. He loomed over them momentarily, looking at them lustfully. He then turned his gaze to Serena's half-closed eyes.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you... I mean if you aren't enjoying this... then I can..." He stuttered as her eyes opened wider, staring back at him in...amusement?

"Darien?" She asked, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Huh?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Now knowing the way the other felt, and having more encouragement than was really needed, they were wrapped in each other's warm embrace, their lips being pressed together in long, passionate kisses. 

The hand on the small of her back suddenly began moving slowly up her spine, one finger trailing over it lightly, making her shiver. Serena's own hand moved slowly down over his shoulder and onto his chest where she grabbed onto his shirt pocket, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. The result was Darien accidentally trapping Serena between himself and the wall, though she didn't seem to mind much. 

Darien let go of Serena's hand and moved his own carefully onto her hip. Her eyes suddenly opened in surprise, but they quickly closed again as Darien's kiss became more passionate, covering up the quick awkward moment. 

He pulled his lips away again, taking in a deep breath. Serena, on the other hand, let a breath out in a long sigh.

"Darien..." She sighed, then grinned. "Who would have thought?" 

"Thought what, darling?" Darien asked, surprising both by adding the "darling" on the end. _Aw, what the hell... _Darien thought. _Who says a criminal can't be sweet around his girlfriend? _

"Thought that... that the most wanted criminal in New York and a police officer would be turned into the most wanted criminals in _America _and kissing in the middle of the night in the hallway?" She replied, looking up at him with laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, I... Wait a minute!" He yelled, stepping back. Serena took a step back also. Had she said something wrong? "Most wanted criminals in _America_?" 

"Yeah... that's what the new said..." Serena commented, remembering the news reporter.

"Damn it! Now we're not safe _anywhere_!" Darien cursed, pounding his fist on the wall. Serena looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Darien. I didn't mean to upset you..." She said, turning around and beginning to head for his bedroom. A sigh sounded from behind her, and suddenly a warm pair of arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a strong, yet soft body as a pair of lips kissed her ear. 

"It's not your fault. In fact, it's probably better that I know about it." Darien whispered, trailing kisses from her temple, down her cheek, across her jawbone and then nibbling on her neck. Serena only let a small purr escape her lips while he kissed her neck, though she felt like her insides were about to explode.

After turning her around in his arms, he kissed her passionately one last time.

"We're going to need some sleep, Serena." Darien said suddenly. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a tough day." Serena just nodded and turned around, heading for his bedroom. "Oh and Serena?"

"Huh?"

"I... I love you." Serena smiled, hiding her face partly so that he couldn't see the solitary tear fall down her cheek.

"I love you too." 

~

Though sweet dreams came to Darien that night, Serena sat up in his bedroom, hugging her knees to her chest and crying quietly.

"He loves me." She whispered repeatedly, bewildered. She had never been so happy and yet so sad. 

As far as Serena was concerned, relationships ended in heartbreak, not the happily ever after she read about in fairy tales. After all, no matter how many times she had locked herself in the fairly tale world full of magic and princes saving princesses on white steeds, she had always been brought back to reality, and eventually had to face the fact that it wasn't real, and over time stopped her visits there.

And yet... she didn't _want _this to end, even if it did end in her spending sleepless nights crying. There was an unmistakable feeling in the pit of her stomach, and even though she had never felt it before, she knew exactly what it was. 

And it was killing her.

It was a battle over what should be and what she wanted. If she stopped this right away, she would gradually go back to her original life, and Darien would be locked away in jail, and she would have to forget about him, and that twinge she felt in her heart every other second. But, if she just let them be, then they would be able to be together until... until whenever she got things cleared up with the media and the police station.

After they killed Blade.

And who knew how long that would take?

But she wasn't sure that she wanted to go back to her normal life any more. She had only been considered a villain for about a day, and she had to admit there was something exciting about it... just as there was about being a police officer. 

And then there was her other big problem. Did she _really _want to go back to her old life? If she didn't, she and Darien could live together, _kind of_ happily ever after, excluding the fact that they'd have to run every time they saw a police officer… But that brought her back to her first worry, whether she was even going to let their newly found relationship continue. 

Finally laying on her side on his bed, her heard nestled in his pillow, she tried her best to clear Darien's wonderful scent of roses from her head, but she found it very hard, seeing as how it was surrounding her.

Covering herself in his sheets, blanket and comforter, she couldn't help but remember the famous quote, "It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." She didn't know where it was from, but she laughed, thinking that whoever thought _that _quoteup must have been in the same position she was in at the moment.

And, well... if that quote was famous, then it must be good advice. She made up her mind, right then. 

It _was _better to love and lose, than to never love at all.

~

Love? Hate? Wonder why I always start like this? Please review and tell me what to think, ok? Thanks! 


	5. Cops and Robbers: Part Five

The next morning was the kind that Serena hated the most... the early kind. After all, just because she was a cop didn't mean she liked to be up at the crack of dawn. Darien, however, seemed to go by the phrase, "the early bird catches the worm." 

"SERENA!" Darien shouted, a bit angrily, as he shook Serena's shoulders. Serena mumbled something rather rude, then rolled over onto her side, wishing he would leave her alone. "We've got to get going." He said, walking around to the side of the bed that she was now facing and crouching down to look her in the face.

"Leave me alone." She muttered again, frowning. "After all, this is your fault." Darien took a step back and scowled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Serena began, giving a sigh as she gave in and sat up, "that it's all your fault... for getting such a comfortable mattress and making me want to stay in it." He merely grinned.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her arm as he dragged her out of the bed. Immediately, Serena began groaning and scrambling frantically to grab the bed sheets. Seeing that it was pretty useless, Darien sighed and then turned to face Serena. 

She still had on the large sweater from the day before, and he now realized just how too large it was. One side had fallen down over shoulder, exposing creamy white skin. Her hair was spilling down her back and creating a pool of liquid gold that was surrounding her. All someone needed to do was slap a halo above her head and she could have been mistaken for an angel. A very tempting angel. 

"If you get up," Darien began, a rather delightful idea beginning to form, "I'll give you a kiss."

"I don't want to have to get up for you to give me a kiss." Serena replied grumpily, but her eyes had a hint of mischief in them that made Darien realize she was up to something. "Besides, I'd much rather prefer," she grabbed onto his pant leg, "a kiss down here." 

Suddenly, with amazing force for such a small person, she pulled him down onto the ground and without even a moment of hesitation pushed her lips hungrily onto his. 

She kissed him so hard that he tumbled backward, landing on his back and taking Serena with him. She was now on top of him, laying in between his legs and kissing him with even more passion then she had started out with. She felt his hands beneath her slide their way up along her sides and then latch together at her waist. Serena herself had no idea where her hands were, though she thought they may have been tangled somewhere into his ebony hair. 

When she stopped momentarily for a breath, Darien quickly organized his thoughts, and realized that if they didn't stop now, there could be major consequences later... but quite frankly, he didn't care. 

~

"We'll give you to the count of ten, and then we'll open fire!" Somewhere around 12 police cars were parked in front of Serena's house, surrounding it. It was early in the morning still, and they had been hoping to catch her just as she was waking up. The lights on top of the cars were flashing dangerously and a small crowd had gathered... at a safe distance of course. Throughout the crowd, strange things were being whispered; "The police officer..." "Gone bad, did she..." "I always knew there was something strange about her..." 

Sitting in the back of one of the police cars was an older man. He was obviously quite tall, with scraggly silver blonde hair. His green eyes shot daggers at the house with a look on his face that could kill. His skin was pale, and he had small lips that were the color of blood. The man's hand reached down underneath his coat and fiddled with something unseen, while the other hand held an unused cigarette.

"She's not there, Blade.." He growled in a deep, low voice to the man sitting next to him. "You told me she was there." His hand continued to vaguely play with something in his coat, and Blade's eyes shot to it, looking slightly nervous. 

"I... I thought she was there, Shark. But she must have taken Darien to..." Blade began, his voice sounding much calmer than he really was. He was about to go on when Shark cut him short. 

"I don't support mistakes." He said shortly. "Perhaps I have other men that would be better suited in your position..." Blade shifted nervously.

"Shark, you know it's not like me to be like this... but that Serena is more tricky then we thought. If you give me another chance, I know I can regain your trust." The man named Shark gave Blade a sideways glance, and his lips split into a grin... if it could be called that. His hand slowly began to pull out of his black coat, and Blade's eyes became more frantic. 

He lifted the cigarette to his mouth as he finished pulling the lighter out of his coat and lit it, taking a puff. His eyes closed in bliss, and then opened to give Blade an expressionless stare. As he stuffed the lighter back into his coat, his hand came back out with a small photograph. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and, very slowly, proceeded to burn a hole through it. 

He tossed the photo to Blade, then opened the car door and got out, walking away. 

Blade's hand shook as he slowly turned the photo over to see his face staring back at him, with a big brown hole in the forehead. 

~

Darien's hands slid up underneath the back of Serena's shirt, softly touching her skin. She shivered when he touched her like this, but continued to kiss him with the equal amount of passion that he was giving her. 

Quite suddenly Darien rolled over, trapping her underneath him. Her eyes went wide at the sudden change, and, noticing this, Darien stopped kissing her for a moment. He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She grinned. Once again, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then brushed his lips teasingly across hers and resumed kisses on her forehead. Serena looked up at him annoyed. She was no longer scared about the position she was in... in fact, she rather _liked _it (after all, she had pretty much asked for it), but now she wanted a kiss. Not a forehead kiss, not a cheek kiss, not a nose kiss, she wanted a _lip _kiss and he wouldn't give it to her.

Her hands suddenly shot up to his shoulders, and he looked down at her in surprise. Giving him a malicious grin, she pulled herself up so that her lips were positioned right beneath his, and decided not to wait for him to make the first move. She trapped his lips in yet another searing kiss. 

After coming up for breath, Darien rolled off of her. She sat up and looked at him, slightly worried that she had done something wrong. Seeing the look, he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. 

"We have to get a move on to hide out two, Serena." He told her. "It's going to be a long drive, and I'm driving, so bring a book or something." Just as he was almost out the door, a small voice from behind him made him stop momentarily.

"Darien? Please say it's cleaner then this one was..." Though she couldn't see him because his back was turned, he gave her a guilty grin and remembered the fact that hideout two was even messier.

"Not exactly..." 

~

Love? Hate? Angry with me for not submitting new parts? Please read and review! So sorry it's taken me so long to submit this, I've been so busy with schoolwork and rehearsals I've barely had time to get on the computer. Thanks to all you wonderful people who have been reviewing, you are the best! 


End file.
